muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Hi! Is there a way to alphabetize the items at the top of the Book and Audio category? I put the spaces on their pages, but it still didn't do it. Am I supposed to do it another way? -- Ken (talk) 07:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I took care of it! -- Danny (talk) 07:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) File:Artofmuppets-piggycard.jpg Hi Danny: Today I uploaded another copy of this image here, not realizing that you had the image already on the The Art of the Muppets (exhibit) page. Do you want to keep your old image or replace it with mine? I also noticed that you uploaded this image, and I'm wondering if you have the postcard, and if so, could you get a higher resolution scan for the Muppet postcards page? Also, what is the date on the back of that Kermit card? Thanks.— Tom (talk) 01:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Great! Your picture is way better than the one I uploaded. You can always feel free to replace lower-quality pictures with better ones -- I just switched the Muppet Show postcard earlier today because it was easier than figuring out how to resize the pic in the sidebar of My Home, and the one that you'd uploaded was bigger. :Unfortunately, I don't have that card... I got that picture from an Ebay auction. I know that that card and the Miss Piggy one were sold with the Art of the Muppets exhibit, so I would assume 1979? -- Danny (talk) 01:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, Danny. I would have gone ahead and replaced your picture, but I'd already uploaded my scan before I realized that you had the image already on the exhibit page. Heigh ho. Interestingly, the Art of The Muppets postcards have various dates, with the Emmet Otter coming from 1980, and the Piggy from 1983. I reckon that, since the exhibit went on so long, either the postcards went through various printings, or different postcards were printed at different times.— Tom (talk) 02:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Big Foot Hi Danny: When you get a chance, could you weigh in on my question of the Big Foot talk page? Thanks.— Tom (talk) 21:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like you guys resolved it already... -- Danny (talk) 22:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) My edits don't show I tried adding a segment I missed in episode 4197, but when I saved, I saw no changes in the actual page itself, and my edit isn't appearing in the Recent Changes. Is there some Wikia problem? - Oscarfan 00:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've had problems too. Something's up today. — Julian (talk) 00:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think there's a cache problem -- so you're seeing old versions of the page instead of the new one you saved. Look in the history -- I'm pretty sure your edit saved, and you'll see it when you go back to the page. I'll report the problem to our ops folks... -- Danny (talk) 00:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, I just checked it out -- your edit to episode 4197 is there. -- Danny (talk) 00:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) three strikes I've got Baseball down to three paragraphs. Let me know what you think. -- Nate (talk) 23:22, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Discover this http://www.bbc.co.uk/blogs/theoneshow/ Check it out, before it's too late! "Sezme" 18:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm reworking some Sesamstrasse stuff, and I noticed that Wendy deleted Sesamstrasse Singles last year. Can you see what was in it? -- Ken (talk) 06:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :It was just a redirect to International Sesame Street Singles. -- Danny (talk) 06:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) User:Ianmhaiki I'd keep an eye out for this user. They continue to add unsourced info about which credited sequences appear on the Old School DVD sets, even after I asked them to provide a source. -- MuppetDude 18:33, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks... I'd been wondering about him, but hadn't looked deeply into it. Is he causing a problem? -- Danny (talk) 18:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Just for the unsourced episode info. He (or she) kept changing it after I asked him (her) to source it. It's getting to be a pain. -- MuppetDude 18:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Can you link me to the page where he's doing it? -- Danny (talk) 18:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::He (she?) has edited Episode 0005 twice, and added unsourced guides for Episode 0410 and Episode 0540. I removed the links he added for the Sesame Street closing signs, but I wouldn't be surprised to see them tampered with again. -- MuppetDude 19:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, I looked more closely, and you're right -- he's a problem. I just blocked him. If you can, please check out to see if there's anything else that needs to be reverted. -- Danny (talk) 19:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Downloads Looks like we were right. We now have one downloaded album and 2 downloaded singles of Muppet stuff so far. I'm glad we have a place to document them in case they never sell physical copies and the downloads go "out of print"! P.S. Watch for a surprise in the mail this week! -- Ken (talk) 03:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I just got the surprise this morning -- thank you very much! -- Danny (talk) 18:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Something odd with the wiki Thomas Mørk was coming up with a "bad title" page when I did a search for something, he was one of the search results, but the ø wasn't showing up on the page, and when I clicked on the link got the bad title page. Figured I should draw your attention to it. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's weird... Thanks, I'll pass that on to the folks working on search. -- Danny (talk) 21:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Sesamstraat postage stamps? Hey Danny, do you have an opinion about changing the Sesame Street postage stamps (Netherlands) page to "Sesamstraat postage stamps," since you were the one who change the name from its earlier one (i.e. "Dutch Stamps.") There's a discussion on the article's talk page. Thanks.— Tom (talk) 19:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The Sesame Street Ernie and Bert Set You're too cool! I got this one so early, that I must have thrown away the box before I knew not to, so I've never seen what the lid looked like before! I played with it so much, I actually wore it out! And of course, I still have what's left of it around here somewhere! -- Ken (talk) 07:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Bug! Just wanted to let you know that the "New Messages" bug has come back with a vengeance. -- MuppetDude 17:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, it just left as soon as I typed that last message. It fears that I know! -- MuppetDude 17:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Question on the Talk:The Muppet Show Fan Club Hi Danny: I have a historical question that I posed on the talk page for the Muppet Show Fan Club. Andrew has pretty much addressed the second part, but I'm still curious about the first half of the question. Would you mind taking a look when you get a chance? Thanks.— Tom (talk) 20:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) skin I tried a few permutations of the Cookie Monster fur, but it's just too graphics heavy to be practical. The smallest file size exceeded the size of the page itself. So going with your theme, I created a gradient fade using the same colors. What do you think? —Scott (talk) 22:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Aw, it's too dark -- kind of slate gray at the top. It doesn't really go with the style of the content. The dark blue would work if it was clearly Cookie Monster fur, but just the color alone is gloomy. Is there anything we can do to suggest furriness in a less intense way? A lot of ''Sesame books these days have a strip of fur down the left side... maybe a little strip off to the left, coupled with a lighter color. -- Danny (talk) 03:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I really don't want to put graphics in that space. It's distracting and looks awful. I just lightened the blue fade. I liked the darker fade, but we could also try a solid color. —Scott (talk) 06:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::It still just looks gray... -- Danny (talk) 06:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks You're welcome. I knew I had to add more details to make the page more interesting. - Ian Mhaiki Record Question I'm confused why you put the big picture of the 1974 reissue of Sesame Street 1 under the Columbia original, when it's already down in the gallery. Other than that, thanks for all of the back covers and inside gatefolds you've been finding! -- Ken (talk) 05:12, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I think it looks nice there. It's a completely different cover, under a different title, and we had plenty of space for it. -- Danny (talk) 06:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Are there other ones you wanted to change? I can think of some other LP's that did that. -- Ken (talk) 22:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know, I didn't have a plan for it or anything. It was just that I found a bigger, nicer version of that album cover, so I was looking at that page. I saw that there was a space for the alternate album cover, and thought it would look good. Is it a problem for the format? I didn't mean to mess up the format that you've worked on. -- Danny (talk) 16:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, it's okay (I like big pictures!), but I wanted to keep it in the gallery, too (which you did). 4 of the first 6 albums went through title and cover changes (SS1, SS2, Live and Roosevelt), and their pages are long enough to fit another big picture if you found other ones down the road. I just wanted to also keep them in the gallery, so that people can see them as part of their release history, along with their corresponding cassettes and 8-tracks. Otherwise, if somebody jumps down to the gallery, and an LP is up near the top, instead of in its place, it'll look like something's missing. That's my thought on it anyway, as a collector. -- Ken (talk) 03:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I agree with keeping it in the gallery too. -- Danny (talk) 05:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Fixed width Yay! I'll send you an email with some thoughts. —Scott (talk) 22:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Just a quick question... Do you know exactly who this "Episode number person" originally was? I'm just wondering, because I've seen him alot on this website. Wattamack4 20:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Alex :Nope, just some pest. We occasionally have problems with people coming back and doing repetitive edits. It's a slight annoyance, but easy to deal with. We don't bother trying to figure out who they are; we just block them and forget about them. -- Danny (talk) 02:18, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Like I said, just curious who it was, if you knew who it was. ;) Wattamack4 02:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Alex Discovery Dear ToughPigs, I find a video on YouTube. The link is like this... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2kV0ZlHRyE How about it? Think you can manage? "Sezme" 16:10, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives